


C.

by welcome2dgy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	C.

Sebastian已经很久没见过Chris了，在他们各自遵守了公司的协议后。  
他们不是恋人，也没有给过对方任何承诺，Sebastian在人前一向解释他们为像朋友一样的同事。  
可谁会和同事在片场的拖车里吻成一团呢？在其他演员都纵情欢聚时，他们相继放下手里的酒瓶，找最低级的借口先后离开现场，只为在房间里将彼此揉进对方的怀中。  
“我喜欢你穿着黑色礼服的样子Chris。”  
Chris眯起眼睛亲吻Sebastian的额头，“最好还能是天鹅绒的哼？你们这些欧洲人。”  
欧洲人将Chris推到床垫上，吻过他浅棕色的睫毛，和桃粉色的嘴唇，“我试过不去联系你，可我失败了。”  
Chris抱紧他，“合同还有一年。”  
“竟然还有一年？”  
Chris哼笑着用牙齿咬开Sebastian的天鹅绒西装纽扣，红石榴色的繁复花纹将他的男孩嵌在性感的画面中，“你下次可以尝试着只穿西装。”  
Sebastian笑了，眼角挤出层层叠叠的细纹，和他浓密的头发延伸成一幅柔和的光景。  
在很多个讯息得不到回复的夜晚，Sebastian让自己陷在这些回忆里，他还记得那次欢愉，记得Chris的所有喘息与力度。

新电影开机在即，Sebastian知道他需要用两百分的定力去面对Chris，他总是在投入一段感情后表现的更执着些，他无法对自己心仪的对象假装冷漠，他会想要忍不住夸耀对方，在所有人面前喊他的名字，牵他的手。  
Chris又何尝不是呢？他在片场盯着Sebastian的脸，盯着他眼角的细纹，盯着他野玫瑰一样的嘴唇，Sebastian能够感觉到那些目光，却无法捕捉到它们，Chris的视线从来不会在他脸上停留超过一秒以上，他还要遵守合同。  
见鬼的协议期。  
拍摄没花费Sebastian太多时间，他的戏份有限，并且还要忙另一部片子，两个剧组来回跑，整整四个月，他都没什么机会和Chris单独相处，Chris被公司看的更严了，他们的宝贝男孩，像一件精美的王冠被人罩进了玻璃柜，只有需要时才能被拿出来展示，Sebastian悲伤的想。  
他打开播放器，找到一首适合的音乐，歌词完美的还原了他此刻的心情，糟糕、低落，甚至迷惘。他的指尖落在Chris复合新闻的配图上，那男人装扮精美，却笑的很累，Sebastian苦涩的抿了抿嘴，然后合上笔电，他的男孩累了，他也累了。  
他们正在经历一个艰难的时期，谁也不想做对方事业上的绊脚石，可问题就横在那，总要有人去解决它。  
Chris张开嘴，一个字还没有说，Sebastian的手就已经伸了过来，他用温热潮湿的掌心盖在Chris的嘴唇上，然后一点点缩短他们之间的距离，直到那张唇替代了手指，“别说出来Chris，别...”圆润的字母夹裹着低喃，透过齿间传递到情人的心里，Chris揉着他的背，将他搂紧，“我马上就能去纽约了。”  
Sebastian点点头，安静的靠在那个宽阔的肩膀上，他的行李已经打好包立在脚边，Chris还有几个镜头没拍完，留给他们告别的时间只有几分钟。  
助理打开拖车的门，Sebastian头也不回的走出了片场，熟悉的人在经过他时和他打招呼，他微笑着一一回应，却始终没有回头，因为他知道Chris还在原地看着他，此时那双落寞的蓝眼睛足以谋杀Sebastian的一切理智。

舞台上的灯光很亮，亮到有些晃眼，Chris看不清第一排观众的表情，他投入在自己的表演里，试图将一个混蛋诠释的更加到位。  
“听说表演很棒，有机会我会去看。”  
回到后台，Chris点开手机里的短讯，是他同事发来的，那个他在洛杉矶就躲回纽约，他来纽约又躲去洛杉矶的闹别扭同事。  
Chris捏紧电话，在斟酌了几分钟后，他将手机里编辑好的回复全部删掉，他们不需要那些客套的问候了，Sebastian说想来看他的表演，那么他就一定会来，Chris将电话收好，微笑着回到台前谢幕，人们为他报以掌声，赞美他的演技，可他的男孩却不在，他更想演给他看。  
“你都没坐在那就知道很棒了？”  
“我朋友买了第一天的票，纽约的圈子就这么大，不像你们好莱坞。”  
Chris在电话里笑了，Sebastian听到那个气音，也跟着笑了。  
“说真的，你会来对吗？”Chris追问，用一种近乎请求的稚嫩语气，Sebastian想将他患得患失的朋友拥进怀里，然后告诉他自己无时无刻都会为他做任何事。  
一个月后Sebastian回来了，他请Chris去了上东区最棒的意大利餐厅，他们都喜欢那些铺满食物和奶酪的薄饼，坐在餐厅里等待结账时，Chris笑着对他说，“欢迎你回来。”  
Sebastian不明所以的看着对面的男人，他的眼睛里落满了星光，“我提前结束了那份合同。”  
Sebastian惊讶的张开嘴，Chris再次确认的点了点头，“我受不了这个Seb，这里是纽约，我的公寓离你家只有三条街，如果某天我带着我的狗上街，我们可能会在咖啡店门口碰到，然后它就会像往常那样扑到你身上，想想那场景该有多尴尬。”  
Chris是在开玩笑吗？Sebastian不确定的皱起眉，一个字都说不出来，直到那个男人也收起了笑脸，“是真的，我提前结束了合同，这两天就会有通稿。”  
“他们肯听你的话？”  
“随便他们好了，在这里生活的每一天都加剧了我这种想法，当我想到我走过的那些书店、餐馆和洗衣店时，我就在想，也许Seb昨天刚刚在这里点了份三明治，他和店员道谢，然后温柔的给他们签字，又或者你拿着那些脏衣服去干洗，然后匆匆忙忙的跑回去翻口袋里我留下的字条，我干不下去了Seb，那太残忍了，对你，对我来说都太残忍了。”  
Sebastian眼角酸胀的厉害，他呵出几口热气，然后灌了自己一杯冰水，“你根本不知道自己做了什么Chris。”  
“我当然知道，而且我已经这么做了，我们总要有人去做，除非你真的能忍住不再联系我，而我也能忍住不再回复你，你做得到吗？”Chris质问那个眼圈通红的家伙。  
要不是在餐厅里，Sebastian恐怕Chris会直接拉起他的手，他咬着自己颤抖的嘴唇，然后举起面前的香槟，“欢迎你回来Chris，不过这是最后一次了。”他吸了下鼻子，让自己的腔调听起来更坚强。  
“那么你会来看我的演出吗？参加lebby hero的红毯发布会。”  
“我当然会去，但我不会以你男朋友的身份出席。”  
“我暂时还没有这么大的野心。”  
“那就别这么恶心的盯着我看Chris，我们只是同事关系，待会可能还得跟路人合影呢。”Sebastian抽空看了眼周围，他们包了个隔断，外面人声鼎沸，谁也没注意过落地窗这边的景色。  
发布会当天，Chris提前以公司的名义邀请了他这位常住纽约的同事，Sebastian在红毯前紧张的留下身影，他像个初出茅庐的新人那样摆弄衣角，他知道自己的样子蠢透了，可他就是忍不住感到紧张。  
Chris在后台快速的迎接了他，并和他深深的拥抱，助理站在旁边提心吊胆的盯着门口，Chris舔了舔唇，“表演结束后的after party你会去哼？”  
“我想Stan先生的行程也很紧，可能无法...”  
“我在问他！”Chris焦躁的打断了助理的提醒，Sebastian拉住他的胳膊，温润的眼睛里闪烁着毫无畏惧的精光，“当然，我会为你去任何地方，只要是你希望的。”  
“你知道我有多希望，我等这天已经很久了Seb，如果可以我甚至想你每场都能坐在下面。”  
“我知道Chris，我都知道。”  
Sebastian匆忙的吻了下那个男人的额头，然后在Chris助理严肃的瞪视中离开了后台，坐在最好的位置看他的男孩表演，Chris整晚的状态都很好，是太好了，好到有些兴高采烈，一个心情超棒的混蛋，演出结束Sebastian这样评价他。  
他们在人群里交谈，在昏暗的灯光下交头接耳，Chris让他的助理自己去找乐子了，否则就炒了她。  
Sebastian歪着头看他，手指在瓶口边缘摩挲，“还记得我之前饰演那个Jeff时也续了这样的胡子吗？我去复联的片场他们甚至没认出我来。”  
“在那个年代，这造型可能是渣男的标志。”Chris抬手摸了摸自己的胡须，Sebastian认同的和他碰了碰酒瓶，可Chris的目光依然落在Sebastian的手指上，他们之间有太多仅仅一个眼神就能心领神会的小动作了。  
Chris读懂了那些百转千回，Sebastian望进他的眼睛，Chris揽住他的手臂时微微用了些力，然后他们放下酒瓶，Sebastian先一步离开了会场，就像他们做过很多次的那样，他和所有人礼貌的告别，借口自己还有其他工作，然而他只是希望家中预订好的那些鲜花能在Chris进门时摆的足够好看。  
Chris在午夜前走进门，他来不及踢掉球鞋就急切的吻住了Sebastian的唇，“我想这样做一整晚了。”他们气喘吁吁的捧着彼此的脸，Sebastian将额头靠在Chris的面前，和他一起轻轻晃动身体，“刚刚那支舞没跳完。”他低声说。  
鲜花摆在门厅的圆桌上，Sebastian点了蜡烛，他接过Chris的手臂，和他在烛光里相拥，播放器里旋转着动人的曲调。

Kristen come right back  
I’ve been waiting for you to slip back in bed  
When you light the candle   
And on the Lower East side you’re dancing with me now  
And I’m taking pictures of you with flowers on the wall  
Think I like you best when you’re dressed in black from head to toe  
Think I like you best when you’re just with me  
And no one else

“Stay with me，I don’t want you to leave，come right back Chris.”  
“I promise Seb.”

 

end


End file.
